1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open-end spinning unit and particularly to a rotor-type open-end spinning unit in which a sliver is separated and opened by a combing roller mounted in a spinning body, opened fibers are fed into a rotor rotated at a high speed through a fiber transporting channel, and a spun yarn is taken out in succession from the rotor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure of a fiber transporting channel formed in a spinning body of an open-end spinning unit of the above-mentioned type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional open-end spinning unit of the above-mentioned type, a separator is arranged so that opened fibers flowing into the rotor are not directly included in the yarn being twisted and the yarn is taken out from a guide hole formed at the center of the separator. In the conventional open-end spinning unit, the fibers are often wound on the separator, resulting in yarn breakage of formation of slubs in the yarn. The cause of this undesirable phenomenon has not been determined. Although various efforts have been made, it has hither to been impossible to eliminate this disadvantage.